


Harry Potter Untold

by hsmnhplover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsmnhplover/pseuds/hsmnhplover
Summary: This is the story about a girl who kept her hidden from everyone. No one knew everything about her. Not even Harry Potter himself. The only ones who knew her were Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and me. And now that I have realized my mistake i will tell you about her.





	1. Chapter 1

The first meeting  
This is the story about a girl who kept her hidden from everyone. No one exactly knows everything about her. Not even Harry Potter himself. The only ones who know her were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and me. Now I want to tell you about her.  
Harry potter was very nervous about how he was going to find the platform. He looked around. It was about to be 10:45 and the train leaves exactly at 11:00 o’clock. He was looking for platform 9 and three-quarters. Actually Harry lives with his uncle and aunt because his parents died, on Halloween, when he was only 1 year old. Harry spent his 11 miserable years with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. Harry was slim and thin boy.  
He had jet black hair and wore round spectacles around his green eyes. Just on his 11th birthday a giant wizard, keeper of the keys in Hogwarts named Hagrid, got there and told him the truth about how harry is a wizard, how he is going to the best school magic and the truth about the death of his parents. Actually Harry’s parents were murdered on Halloween by an evil wizard called Voldemort.  
Almost every witch or wizard, in the wizarding world, was scare to take Voldemort's name, including Hagrid. Next day Hagrid took Harry to Diagon alley to purchase the wand and other items required to go to Hogwarts. There again a strange thing happened. Harry’s wand share same core as Voldemort’s “The Phoenix Feather”. Ollivander told him, “We’re expecting extraordinary things from you Mr. Potter. After all he did many extraordinary things, Terrible but extraordinary.” Harry knew that he is famous just because Voldemort killed his parents and was not able to kill him. They brought an owl. Harry named her Hedwig.  
And when they were returning, Hagrid gave Harry his ticket for train; he was going to take, while going to Hogwarts. And now Harry was in a problem. He didn’t really ask how to get to the platform and now he doesn’t know what to do? Wasn’t there anyone to tell him? He started thinking various ways about how to get to the platform. At first he thought maybe he should start tapping his wand on the box between the platform 9 and 10.  
Now it was 10:50. And that’s where Harry first time met her. Oh I think I forget to tell you her name, so silly of me. But don’t mind cause you’re about to know her name soon. So, I think, let’s get back to the story. Harry was looking here and there for any kind of symbol or hint but wasn’t able to understand anything. And as for his uncle, he didn’t wait for a few minutes at the king cross station. He just left after dropping Harry at the platform 9. Harry was now really worried. And suddenly a girl nearly dumped on him. “Sorry” said the girl “I don’t actually know where to go and I am in a hurry because my train leaves exactly at 11:00 o’clock”  
“It’s okay, neither do I” replied Harry. The girl looked at him for a second and then surprisingly cried “Aren’t you Harry Potter, the boy who lived?”  
“Yes I am, but how do you know my name?”asked Harry.   
“Well I know you of course. I had seen your picture many times, and your scar. So it’s true then, you really had a scar, just like lightening.” said the girl.   
“Yeah I think so” answered Harry “So, do you have any idea how to get on the platform?”  
“No” replied the girl. Then a woman, with a girl beside her, goes along their side, with 4 boys. Harry and the girl caught a few of her words.   
“All these years packed with muggles” said the woman irritated. They both perfectly knew what this means. This means that she is a witch and knows where to go. They just looked at one another and then started following her. Soon enough she asked the oldest boy, “Alright. Percy you go first.” And then he just started running towards the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. The girl closed her eyes as she thought that he was about to hit the barrier. But to her surprise, he just vanished through the barrier. She looked at Harry and found that he was also as astonished as her. The women then called one of the twins, “You go next Fred.” The twin complained, “I am George he is Fred” And the other twin said, “Honestly you call yourself our mother.”  
“Oh sorry, George. Now go.” apologized the woman.  
And then when the twin was about to go he said, “I was only joking. I am Fred.” and ran towards the barrier. His twin followed him quickly so that he wouldn’t get scolded. Now the girl couldn’t stop herself and rushed, “excuse me”.   
“Yes dear” said the woman kindly. Harry also got beside her.   
“Can you...Uh… could you tell us how to………”  
“How to get on the platform?”She completed it for the girl. Harry and the girl nodded.   
“Yeah not to worry. Its Ron’s first time too.”She pointed towards her youngest son. “Now all you have to do is, go straight into the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Just run a bit if you’re nervous.”  
Harry closed his eyes. He doesn’t know any other way to go to the platform so he has to at least try.  
He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble -- leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- he wouldn't be able to stop -- the cart was out of control -- he was a foot away -- he closed his eyes ready for the crash --  
It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.  
Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.  
The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."  
"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh. And just in the time girl also come through the barrier and again nearly dumped on Harry. "Oh, please forgive me again. I don't understand why do I keep bumping on you."  
"And again I am forgiving you by saying it is okay" replied Harry.  
"I guess I better go and check if there's any compartment left" said the girl. And then she left.  
"Hey wait! What's your name?" asked Harry in rush. But it was of no use; she had gone and disappeared in the crowd.


	2. In hogwarts express

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.  
"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.  
"Yes, please," Harry panted.  
"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"  
With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.  
"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.  
"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you"  
"He is," said the first twin.  
"Aren't you?" he added to Harry.  
"What?" said Harry.  
"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.  
"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."  
The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?"  
"Coming, Mom." With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.  
Harry sat down next to the window. After some time, the youngest boy with red hair got there and asked, “Would you mind? Everywhere else is full."  
"Not at all" replied Harry. The boy took the seat opposite to Harry.  
"I am Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley" said the boy to start the conversation.  
"I am Harry, Harry Potter" replied Harry.  
"Are you really?" said Ron surprised “so it’s true then. That you........really had" Ron was hesitating.  
"Had what?" asked Harry.  
"The scar" completed Ron.  
"Oh that" said Harry showing him his scar.  
"Wicked" said Ron astonished. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and the same girl, whom Harry had met at the station, entered and asked, “Can I join you, everywhere-  
"Else is full." Ron completed her sentence.  
" Yes you could" agreed Harry.  
"Thanks" the girl smiled and sat down next to Harry. Harry asked," We haven't officially introduced ourselves. I am Harry Potter."  
"And I am Ron Weasley" said Ron.  
"Pleased to meet you Ron" said the girl "My name is.........." She got interrupted by the lady with a trolley and asked them," Anything from the trolley dear?"  
"No thank you. I am packed" said Ron showing the sandwiches. "Well, 2 pumpkin pasties please" said the girl. She paid the money and then Harry, who hasn’t ever eaten the wizarding sweets, brought a little bit of everything on the trolley. When she left Harry passed his sweets towards Ron and the girl and said, "You could have it too."  
"Thanks" said Ron and grabbed a chocolate frog.  
"Thank you Harry but I don't eat much sweets because I think I am allergic to half a no. of sweets. So I only take Pumpkin pasties and Chocolate frogs" Said the girl sweetly. She is so sweet Harry thought. But he still hasn’t got a clue who she is. Ron asked harry," My mom forbid me to ask you but I can't control myself. I want to....... actually...."  
"He wants to ask you about You-know-who." said the girl.  
"How do you know?" asked Harry and Ron surprised.  
"I pretty good at watching someone's face and telling what they are thinking" said the girl. Then she turn to Harry and said "Just like a moment ago you were thinking that I am so sweet but you still haven't got an idea who am I."  
Harry and Ron were surprised and impressed at the same time. There was a silence for a moment then the girl said, “Suzanne Bones, My name is Suzanne Bones." Harry was happy. Soon she opened "Hogwarts a history" and buried her nose under it. Ron and Harry were eating the sweets and Ron asked, "Do you remember anything about you-know-who."  
"Nothing much but I remember watching lots of green flash, that's all” answered Harry.  
"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.  
"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.  
"Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."  
Now Harry turned to Suzanne and asked, "And you? Are all your family wizards"  
Suzanne looked at him and her face suddenly turned sad. She looked upset but forced a smile. Harry was confused. He asked, "What happen?"  
"Nothing" replied Suzanne.  
"You won't go sad for nothing. Isn't it something I asked" said Harry.  
"Well, I don't know my parents or anyone else. I live with my godfather and all I know about my family is that they were murdered by Voldemort" replied Suzanne.   
Ron gasped.  
"What?" said Harry.  
"She said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people --"  
"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Suzanne, "I just never knew you shouldn't."  
"Yeah, me neither" said Harry "You see I've got lot of things to learn"  
Journey to Hogwarts was fun. While they eating, Ron was about to show them a spell to turn his rat Scabbers into yellow, the compartment door slid open and a girl with bushy hair walked in and she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "No we haven't seen any toad." replied Ron, but she wasn't listening, she was looking wand at Ron's hand.  
"Oh are you doing magic? Let’s see it then." She sat down beside Suzanne. Ron looked taken back.  
"Er -- all right."  
He cleared his throat.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it all worked for me. For e.g. - Oculus reparo." She had turned to Harry and made his glasses back to normal as Harry wore round cello taped glasses because every time Dudley hit him he always hit him on his face.  
Suddenly she noticed Harry's scar and cried, "Oh my god! You are Harry Potter. I am Hermione Granger. And who are you?" She asked Ron. Ron replied, "I am Ron Weasley."  
"Pleasure" she replied, “And you are?"  
"I am Suzanne Bones" said Suzanne, gently.  
"Nice to meet you. You 3 better change your robes because I think we are going to be there soon." said Hermione and left.  
"So any idea of the house you are going to be in?" said Suzanne just to start conversation.  
"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell -- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."  
"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.  
"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."   
"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"  
"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.  
"Don't worry. Whatever house they will put you in, Its going to be fine" said Suzanne.  
"You have started sounding like my mum" said Ron and all of them started laughing. Soon Suzanne get up gathered her clothes and said," You better change your clothes while I change mine" and left the compartment. During her way she met a boy with pale, pointed face. He was standing in the corridor with his two fat friends. He was blocking the way. Suzanne asked him," Kindly step aside cause you are blocking the whole way."   
He turned from his friends to Suzanne and said, "Mind whom are you talking to and how. I am Draco Malfoy. Suzanne replied, “Nice to meet you Draco. My name is Suzanne Bones. I am sorry if I talked rudely to you but I have to go. Can I?" Draco looked at her and smiled, “it’s okay. And actually it was my mistake so I am sorry."  
"It’s okay" said Suzanne. She smiled at him and continued her way towards washrooms. Meanwhile Draco went to Harry's compartment. He opened the compartment door, His two friends beside him.   
"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the Draco Malfoy, they looked like bodyguards.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.   
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."  
He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."  
Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.  
"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.  
"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."  
Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them left the compartment at once.  
Outside the compartment, Suzanne was standing there. She looks completely beautiful in her school robes. She looked at Goyle and asked, "What happen? Why were you yelling?"  
"That stupid rat of Potter's friend, Weasley, has bitten Goyle's finger and look, now it is bleeding." said Draco.  
"Let me see it" she said. Goyle asked her, "Why?"  
"Just trust me." she said and holds Goyle's hand. It was bleeding really bad. She holds his hand and closed her eyes. Draco and Crabbe were looking at her unsure of what she was doing. "Can you be kind enough to tell us what you are doing?" Draco asked. Suzanne kept quiet and kept her eyes closed. Suddenly Goyle jumped in happiness. Draco asked him," What happen?"   
"Look at my finger" he said and showed his finger. It has stopped bleeding and the size of cut was looking smaller than earlier. Suzanne soon started going back to the compartment but Draco stopped her and asked," How did you do that?"  
"Oh its nothing. I just helped him because it was painful wasn't it?" replied Suzanne and went back to the compartment with Ron and Harry.  
There is something special in her thought Draco. She is not like others. I wish she would be my friend...........  
Suzanne entered the compartment. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.  
"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No -- I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-" And so he had. Suzanne asked again, "What has been going on?" Harry explained about everything that happened before Suzanne arrived. She listened carefully and then said, “I think that you shouldn't have rejected his handshake after all he was trying to become your friend. And he shouldn't have insulted your families" she added before Harry could open his mouth to argue. Ron frowned.  
"You are taking his side. Have you met Malfoy before?" Ron asked.  
"Well I don't know him but I met him in the corridor. He was talking very rudely at first but then started talking politely. I don't think that Draco is that bad. But what do you know about him?” asked Suzanne.  
"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."  
"Let me tell you. You cannot judge a book by its book cover or reviews. I think maybe we should just know him first before hating him. At least that is what I am going to do. And you’d better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there." said Suzanne and she left the compartment so that Harry and Ron could change into their robes. Harry peered out of the window.  
It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them. Suzanne joined them when they were done.  
A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
Harry's stomach lurched with nerves, Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles and as for Suzanne, she doesn't look nervous at all. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air.  
Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.  
"Ye' all get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Suzanne were followed into their boat by Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"   
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> This is my first story. Please comment to let me know how is it.


End file.
